This invention relates generally to the construction of gas grill burners and in particular to a gas grill burner constructed so that it is completely free of any upwardly facing horizontal plane surfaces. The absence of these upwardly facing horizontal plane surfaces prevents the collection of grease drippings from meat as it is cooked on a grill surface located above the gas grill burner.
Typical previously known gas grill burners are disclosed by Stohrer, Jr. et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,132 issued Oct. 25, 1977; Grammatopoulos in U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,975 issued on June 6, 1978 and Hahn in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,372 issued Dec. 15, 1981. In each of these grill burner assemblies, the top and bottom halves are joined by a crimped flange arrangement disposed in a generally horizontal plane which forms an eave arrangement over gas ports which are located in the lower burner half. Each of these grill burner assemblies thus presents flat horizontal plane surfaces on which meat drippings can fall and potentially cause flare-ups.
The prior art has thus shown grill burners which are assembled by crimping metal surfaces together. This construction provides for a surface which can collect meat drippings and thus promotes flare-ups while cooking. There has been no known showing of a gas grill burner as described herein which is completely free of upwardly facing horizontal plane surfaces.